Cisco Ramon
Cisco Ramon was a hero operating under the name Vibe. One of the youngest heroes, Ramon became a metahuman at the age of eighteen, around which time he joined the Justice League of America. Cisco also fell in love with a girl named Pamila, soon to be killed in a car crash. Which made Francisco framed for murder. He soon met a man by the name of Boris Jr, and both of them had to track down a guy named “‘ Major Ollie “‘ . Major Ollie soon was revealed to be the host of the Ion. Boris Jr later traveled to Earth Three to save Johnny Quick during the forever evil story arch. Boris Jr was also seen in Dc Rebirth working on his own suit. Biography Cisco Ramon was from a poor Detroit family, with hopes of eventually going to university. However, when the Parademon Invasion of Earth took place, Cisco's family was torn apart as he was granted powers and his eldest brother was killed. When the time came for going to university, Cisco ended up working at a tech-superstore. Due to his strange powers, Cisco was taken by A.R.G.U.S. to a Parademon, believing it to be the one that killed his brother, Armando Ramon. After destroying it, Cisco was offered a spot in the Justice League of America, which he accepted, despite the concerns of his brother, Dante Ramon. In A.R.G.U.S., Cisco was given the name Agent Vibe, which was shortened to Vibe for the JLA. Under the JLA, Cisco reported to the Martian Manhunter and Steve Trevor, though the Manhunter was the team's official leader. Along with the rest of the team, minus Catwoman, Agent Vibe was publicly unveiled as a member of the JLA at Washington D.C. Cisco joined the team in their traning sessions and even helped them attack the Secret Society in the group's mansion. A.R.G.U.S. then demanded that Agent Vibe help them interrogate and discover the weaknesses of Kid Flash, despite Cisco's personal life being torn to shreds. However, when Agent Vibe attempted to arrest Kid Flash he ended up looking into the past, which turned out to be the future. Soon after, Agent Vibe attempted to help capture Gypsy for A.R.G.U.S., but the attempt turned sour and ended up getting the Suicide Squad on his tail. Captured by Deadshot, Agent Vibe found himself locked up in the Carnival. Cisco's brother Dante, working secretly with Dale Gunn, helped rescue him from his prison. However, when A.R.G.U.S. soldiers attempted to aprehend Cisco, he was forced to release in the other prisoners of the Carnival. The riot, however, was stopped by the arrival of the Apokoliptan soldier Rupture, whom Cisco was shocked to discover was his brother, Armando. His battle with Rupture, however, resulted in Darkseid's daughter escaping and Cisco being transported to another dimension. When the Justice League and Zatanna followed Shazam into Kahndaq, Cisco learned from Steve Trevor that he was to combat the Flash, if it came to blows. After Superman accidentally killed Arthur Light, despite not being willing to believe it, Vibe was forced to fight the Flash. Vibe managed to neutralize the Flash, though like the rest of the JLA and the Justice League, was neutralized himself by Superman, who demanded he himself be incarcerated.